Sacrifice
by Caolia
Summary: Every year four virgins are to be sacrificed to Demon King Raza to keep the peace between the demons and humans. What tragedy will Hinata face when she ends up being chosen to become a virgin sacrifice to one of the King's heir. This is an AU GAAHINA fanfic. I just might include Sasuke and rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure was a peaceful village mostly populated with human beings and half demons that protected the village. Yes, half demons also known as Hanoni's are half breeds that were born into this world mostly as orphans. Demons would disguise themselves as human beings to lure young women to pleasure and feed off them. Those that have succeeded escaping from the demons lair often ended up dying from giving childbirth. The fragile human body of a woman can not endure the pain they are faced with when giving birth to a half breed child. They say that the infant would rip their way out of the womb clawing their way out from the stomach leaving the bearer dead. Demons who wants nothing to do with their hanoni infant leave them stranded in the forest to fend for themselves. Unlike the demons, humans have a good soul. Out of pity the humans took in the infants into their care and raised them as their own. One Hanoni named Hashirama Senju. Who was grateful for the kindness of the human beings swore to protect them from the Demons and established a new village known as Konohagakure today and named himself the First Hokage. For years the humans and the Hanoni's lived in peace and grew in prosperity and wealth. Demons who did not want to live under the rule of Raza the Demon King; fled to Konohagakure to find shelter and peace. The humans and Hanoni's accepted the demons with open arms with one condition. That they would not harm any human beings. Of course the runaway demons happily agreed to this condition and lived the rest of their remaining lives with the humans in peace. When the Demon King Raza from the land of sand started to notice the decrease in population, he sent his royal guards to investigate the matter only to find out that a village foreign to his ears have been providing shelter for the runaway demons. Enraged, the Demon King gathered all his minions and waged war on Konohagakure. The 4th Hokage, a fox demon named Minato Namikaze died in the process of protecting the village leaving the people to fend for themselves. The retired 3rd Hokage fell down to his knees and begged the Demon King to stop killing his people. The Demon King only laughed at the pathetic Hanoni as he listened to his pleas. "I beg of you great Demon Lord of the Sand. Let my people go". The Demon King permitted his request with several conditions. One, that the village assassinate every full blooded demon that have betrayed him. Two, to never shelter a full blooded demon under their protection. And three, that every year they are to offer 4 beautiful virgins to the Demon King. The third Hokage submitted with no other choice. The demons who took refugee under the protection of the Hanonis and humans were either murdered or thrown out from the village and every year the village held a sacrifice ceremony as promised to select the 4 virgins to offer to the Demon King.

The night grew cold as the heavens cried tears of remorse. The 18th annual sacrifice ceremony was drawing near and a sacrifice had to be selected. Only a few virgins were left to be selected for sacrifice to the point where the village had to forced young children to be offered to the Demon King.

"Hinata..." Hiashi face remained emotionless as he spoke. Her silky long hair lifted as she slowly raised her head to face him. "Ye..Yes father" she answered looking at her hands clutched tightly above her thighs. "You have been chosen to become a sacrifice for the 18th annual ceremony". As soon as those words dropped she started shaking and tears formed in her eyes. She knew it was coming. She had known that it was going to happen sometime. She knew that her father have tried to save her from this as many times as possible to give her time to find herself a lover. But she just couldn't get herself to confess her feelings to her one sided crush. She has known him ever since she was a child. He was a good man. An honest, reliable kind man... "The ceremony will be held in 3 days" Hiashi stated bluntly and rose up to stare down at his daughter. "There is no use for regrets now"

Hinata Hyuga laid on her back on top of the roof to gaze up at the brightly lit stars above her. She held a hand out to cover the moon with her hand. She felt envious of the stars. How they seem to shine without a care in the world. Her already swollen eyes filled with tears again as she played her father's last words over and over again in her head. "No room for regrets now". It rung inside her head as she clutched her chest tighter trying to fight the throbbing pain away. Three days. She has three days to say goodbye to all her friends. She wondered how they would react to the news. Especially him... Naruto. Will he get angry? Will he be sad? The worst possibility is of him not caring at all but Naruto wasn't like that. He would never do that to her. Hinata got up and jumped off the rooftop and dusted off her kimono. She had to see him. This was her only chance of ever finding out if he ever had harbored the same feelings for her.

It was late and cold in the middle of the night. But she didnt have time to wait around. She had to know the answers today... And maybe, just maybe this one act of courage can save her from being sacrificed to the demon king.

Hinata stood in front of Naruto's apartment door. The small window next to her indicated that he was probably still awake since it radiated light. She held her breath as she lifted her hands inches away from the door. "Na...Naruto-kun" she quietly called out as she knocked. Being the fox Hanoni that he is he should be able to hear the soft knocking sounds. "Who is it" Naruto shouted from the other side. "Hi...h..Hinata" she managed to utter out. "Hina-chan? " Naruto popped his head out as he opened the door. Hinata immediately blushed at the sight of him with nothing but his boxers on. "Um...Naruto-kun" she felt the heat rise above her cheeks. "What brings you here at this late hour? " he questioned his fox years pointing up to the ceiling. "I just... I'm...selected..." she trailed off. Naruto stood their in thought curious as to what she meant by being 'selected' until it finally fit him. The sacrifice ceremony! Hinata watched Naruto's expression change to worry above her thick lashes. "I'm so sorry Hinata. I can't believe you were chosen" he placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her closer to him and gave her a hug. He felt tears roll down his chest as he held her tighter. "Hinata-chan, I don't... I mean" Naruto curled his fingers into a fist. This was so wrong. How can the village sacrifice virgins to the demon king! How can any parent just let their child be taken away like this. Hinata got off him and gave him a sad smile. It was her last chance. This was the only opportunity she would ever have to express her feelings to Naruto-kun. "I just...wa..wanted to tell you before I g..go" She took in a deep breath before she let it all out. All the years she had a crush on him. The years of pain and fear of confessing to him. It was all going to end. "Naruto-kun I lo-"

Hinata stopped when she heard a crack opening the door behind him. "Naruto who is that" a pink haired hanoni called out. Naruto looked over his shoulder to Sakura and frowned. "It's Hinata... she's been selected". Hinata watched Sakura's eye widen as she clutched the blanket wrapped around her. "Hinata-chan I'm so sorry" she ran over to hug her tightly. Hinata stood there in Sakura's warm embrace and cried. Naruto-kun has never loved her. He loves Sakura-chan. Hinata hugged her back and let the tears run down Sakura's shoulder. It seems that the destiny her cousin always talked about were true. Maybe she was destined to be unhappy.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no more tears left to fall. She cried so much she could feel the swelling of her eyes. She felt empty as she quietly packed her things in a small flower printed cloth. She didn't feel the need to take so many things. She was probably going to die within a week under the demon so a few undergarments and a tooth brush will do. She heard her door slide open but she didn't look back to see who it was. The figure seated itself next to her and held out a picture. It was a picture she had lost years ago. A picture of her mother when she was pregnant with her little sister Hanabi. Her father seemed surprisingly happy and content as he held her mother's shoulder. And there was her... the little girl holding so dearly on to her mother's hand smiling. This picture was the only picture left of her mother. She remembers her father burning all the others when she passed away. This picture was all that she had left until it disappeared one day. "I'm giving this back to you" Hinata didn't look up as she took the picture from her hands. "Thank you Hanabi for keeping this safe for me" Hinata gave her a warm smile. Hanabi blushed and stared down at the floor in anger. Why was she thanking her? It was her who had stolen the picture and kept it for herself. "You welcome" she spat in anger and they both sat there in silence. Hanabi clutched her hands as she tried to hold back her tears. She didn't like her weak big sister. She hated her for receiving the love she have never gotten from her mother. She hates how she acts all though like nothing is wrong. She wants her to disappear. Just disappear from her life! So... Why does she feel so angry at her for leaving? For all she knows she should be happy that her annoying sister isn't going to be around anymore. Hinata watched as Hanabis tears fell to the floor. This was the first time she has ever seen her cry in front of her. She chuckled at the sight and embraced her little sister. "Don't go...Hi…Hinata" Hanabi hugged back. "I'll be fine Hanabi. I'll come visit you so don't be sad Hanabi" she smiled. "Liar! Don't lie to me!" She yelled out and ran out the door. Hinata tried to lift herself up by balancing her weight on the bed next to her. But the throbbing pain occupying most of her chest prevented her from standing. "I'm so sorry Hanabi" she cried and her legs gave out in a wobble. "I'm sorry"

The Demon King Raza stared down at his three children as he rested both arms on his throne. His first child Temari, the demon of wind stood silently meeting his gaze. A big fan rested at her side as she patiently waited for his announcement. Next to her stood Kankuro, A telekinetic demon and his second child. Unlike Temari he stood their restless like he couldn't stand being in silence. Raza than looked over to his third child Gaara, the demon of sand. Gaara stood motionless with a blank look plastered across his face as he patiently waited for him. Raza hated this child of his because he was stronger than the Demon King himself. The child possessed so much power that his birth killed his mother. His first true love. He has sealed half of Gaara's power at birth within his forehead forming a character of love to seal away some to prevent use. He did not want to risk being over thrown by his own son. "Father. Why have you brought us here? "Kankuro asked. He just couldn't stand the silence and didn't want to stand next to his creep of a brother any longer. They were all demons but Gaara was more than a demon. He was more like the devil himself! "It is that time again my children" Razas voice rang deep. Kankuro saw Gaaras lip form into a twisted smile. Well that sent shivers down his spine. "You mean the sacrifice ceremony?" Temari asked. "Yes the four virgins will be arriving in 7 days' time" the Demon king answered. "Well can't they send a virgin male this time? I'm fed up with those little bitches screaming in my ear. And what fun am I supposed to get out from a girl?" Temari complained. "Nobody cares about what you think Temari so stop complaining" Kankuro spat only to have his head crushed by Temari's fan.

"With your command father Konohagakure could make an exception this time can't they? They wouldn't dare go against your wishes" Temari pleaded. The thought of his daughter with a human boy brought up some disturbing images. What would she want with a human man? (Me: He knows what) But for his daughter maybe he can make an exception this one time and see how it plays out. "I will send out a messenger immediately if that is what you wish my daughter" the demon king roared. Temari squeaked in happiness and flapped her bat like wings. Kankuro rolled his eyes and glanced over to Gaara. He held no expression but he could see Gaara's eye darken with malice.

The servant demon Matsuri headed for the sky with a scroll held firmly in her right hand. She has been assigned on a mission to deliver the message to the 5th hokage of Konohagakure before the sacrifice ceremony begins. The desert night was cold and the wind pierced her wings like knives as she increased her speed. She has been working under the demon King for over a year now with no mistakes made. And she didnt want to break that record anytime soon either. It would take a human 15 days to travel to Sunagakure on horse and a hanoni 5. But a pure blooded demon such as herself would only need a day to travel to Konohagakure. Only two days left until the ceremony in Konohagakure begins.

Hinata came to accept her fate by the hour. The ceremony was drawing near and she had to come to terms with it. The village has a tradition to gather all friends and family of those that are to be sacrificed before the ceremony at Naka Shrine to pray for their safe return. Not one sacrifice has ever came back alive but the people could not give up on hope. Hinata felt Hanabis grip tighten around their intertwined fingers as they stood in front of the Naka Shrine gate. "This tradition is stupid" Hanabi spat. "Don't say that Hanabi. The village made this tradition so that we can say goodbye to our friends and family before we... um go" she gave her little sister a warm smile as they walked hand in hand into Naka Shrine.

The shrine was crowded with familiar faces of Konohagakure. Hinata received words of remorse and some words of rage from her friends and family. She even saw tears fall from her childhood friend Shino as he gently placed a hand over her shoulder. Naruto and Sakura came to say their goodbyes as well. It still pained her to see the couple together. But Hinata still felt happy that he came to say goodbye. Her cousin Neji came and said his goodbyes as well along with his two friends Lee and Tenten. "I hope your life in Sunagakure won't be as displeasing as you imagine" Neji embraced his little cousin tightly. He didnt want to see her go. She is such a fragile thing. Neji was sure she would break. She wouldn't even last a day in that hell hole.  
And there was Kiba. He immediately burst into fits as soon as he laid eyes on her. Kiba was her best friend since childhood. She remembered all the time he would tease her and make her laugh. And the time he asked her to be his girlfriend as he held out a small yellow flower, his face red as tomatoes. She wondered what would have happened if she accepted his proposal back then. "Hinata... I could have helped you. Even if it wasn't true love. It could still have prevented this from happening!" Kiba stared down at his hands that was now tightly holding on to Hinata's. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun... I...I ju..just couldn't" her voice trailed off. "Couldn't what Hinata?!" She felt his grip tighten. "Couldn't sleep with someone you didn't even love? Look where that got you!" He yelled. Shino came up behind Kiba to restrain him. "This is not the place" Shino whispered. "But I love you. You knew my feelings for you was real!" Kiba sobbed. Hinata didn't know what to say. He was right. If she had just given him the chance. If she wasn't as stupid enough to stay blind for this long, she wouldn't be standing here today. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun" Hinata sobbed. "It's not too late! We can make this work. I can make you mine before the ceremony begins" Kiba cried as he held her in his arm. She buried her face into his hoodie and let the tears flow down her face. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun but it's too late now..." she carefully looked up to see tears form from his canine like eyes. Kibas shoulder dropped as he now faced his back to her. All he wanted was her to be safe. To be happy. What pissed him off was that he wasn't able to fulfill such simple tasks for the one he loved so dearly. He felt hesitant as he clutched his fist by his sides. "I... I'm going to miss you" he cried as he faded away into the crowd.

After hours of farewells and goodbyes the 5th Hoakage gathered the four virgin to the center back of the shrine. Hinata glanced at the other three sacrifices and was surprised to see Ino as one of the three next to her. "Ino-chan" Hinata whispered. Ino turned her head towards her and her eyes followed. "Hinata-chan?" Ino gasped. Ino, the pretty blond girl who worked at the flower shop Hinata often went to was famously known as a promiscuous Hussie who changes men like how she changes clothes in Konoha. So it was a surprise for everyone to see Ino standing before them as one of the the four virgin Sacrifices. So it seems that rumors were just rumors when word spread that she have slept with all Konoha men in town.

"Ino..." Hinata whispered as her gaze fell down to the ground. Just like her Ino couldn't find the one in time. The one that was willing to take her body and soul. "Everyone be quiet!" Tusunade commanded. The audience all turned to face the Hokage and at the four virgins behind her. "We are here to pray and thank the four virgins behind me and wish for their safe return" the crowd listened as sobs were still heard from crying friends and family members. "This is a sad day for all of us but for the safety of the village th-" Tusunade was cut off by a loud bang from the doors. Everyone in the shrine turned to see a demon with crow like wings standing infront of the gates holding up a scroll. "Orders from the Demon King Raza" the demon roared

All at once people fell down to their knees. Only the hokage stood in the presence of the demon. Matsuri smirked and handed the scroll. This has never happened before. Cold sweat ran down her neck as she unraveled the scroll to see what lies written. The silence was hard to bare. Everyone wondered what was written on the scroll until the Hokage finally spoke. "One of the virgin sacrifice will be replaced with a male virgin. Who will be willing to take the part?" Tusunade yelled over. No one dared to say a word. As minutes pass the hokage was getting irritated. "Is there no hero in our village willing to sacrifice for our people?" Tusnade hollered out once more. Matsuri laughed at the sight of her cowardly men "pathetic!" Matsuri screeched as she crossed her arms together. "I am willing to sacrifice myself in replacement of Ino Yamanaka". Ino and Hinata looked up to see Shikamaru with his hand raised. "No! Shikamaru!" Ino cried. "Hn. A volunteer?" Matsuri smiled. She wondered how long a guy like him would last under Princess Temari. He probably might not make it through a day. "Shikamaru don't do this" Ino sobbed. Shikamaru walked over to Ino and grabbed her arms and lightly squeezed it. Shikamaru leaned in and gave a soft peck on her forehead and whispered that it was going to be alright. "And stop being so troublesome and give Choji a chance dummy" he smirked

A/N I didn't want Hinata to be alone when she got to Suna so I decided to place Shikamaru to help her keep her sanity. And one of you wanted to see her confession to Naruto so I just might write that in the next chapter. And thank you for reviewing :] Reviews tend to scare me but thank you for the encouraging words :D


End file.
